<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ninjago Elemental Vessels by Indigoninjamaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107005">Ninjago Elemental Vessels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoninjamaster/pseuds/Indigoninjamaster'>Indigoninjamaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjago [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Turned Into a Ghost, Echo Zane - Freeform, Elementals, F/M, Falling In Love, Kindred Spirits, Love, Multi, Murder, Plot Twist, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, Realm crystal, Song: Into the Unknown (Disney), Soulmates, Spirits, Supernatural Illnesses, Witch - Freeform, angsts, realm travelling, rebuilding realms, spiritual energy, symbyotic relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoninjamaster/pseuds/Indigoninjamaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a test of a fan ninjago seiries I’m working on as a comic. I want your reaction and critiques of this story keep it calm nothing crazy. This was inspired by ninjago and it’s new post movie seasons. So I asked myself where or who holds the elemental power of the elemental master. Then I came up with the idea of the elemental vessel never aging teens or children who live on a demiplane. Ruled by the wild witch whose goal is to rebuild the cursed realm and jinn realm. Keeping her vessels in check with her chimeras. A mix of dragons and oni parts, however for ninjago they’re expircing A lot of murders not even the ninja can solve so one night on a mission Cole finds a kid about to be killed by a ghost but sacrificed himself turning back into one. Now he must find the demiplane and the earth vessel or is he being led into a trap. Love. Or something worse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Misako, Morro (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjago [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so Some facts elementra is the realm’s name, little is known about it according to Kian’s book (my oc).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ninja were out training or playing video games until one fatal night March 27th was when the first murder happened. Police gathered at the scene the corpse only seemed to have died via a strong electric current with two parallel scars. Down the back however as the ninja were called in to investigate because after autopsy traces of vegstone and witnesses accounts saw a green glow. The witness was a twelve year old boy psychic, Kian. He saw his aunt get murdered by a soul archer, she put herself in between The phantom seeing the green glow scared in the back. He was immediately splashed water at the electric emerald wraith. However it too late her soul was gone caught in It’s the dual trident. The water was an acidic fire on the incorporeal aether causing an in human shriek. Kian was traumatized, scared forever. After the witness was seen He described everything to the police The phantom’s emotionless face wrapped, in black and crimson clothing her lime green tail especially the dual bladed pitchfork.</p><p>“Finally a serious Lead, radical” an officer said Another policeman retorted “well with all threats ninjago has faced why not believe him especially with these missing persons cases only turning up the with same result”. The two scratch marks on the back.</p><p>Meanwhile the ninja (Cole and Lloyd) were training on the bounty 2.0 training their butts off usually the other four would patrol the streets for the serial killer who kept using this weird weapon. However patrolling was risky hiding their weapons and going out incognito to attract this person, see who it is and escape with their necks however it’s emerald Blur when it came out. They hit with their Spinjitzu and elemental powers but only end up with scratches though it doesn’t hit Nya, because of her water abilities. The scars are a bad sign though and for Cole if he gets hit no good. Wu can only sense imminent misfortune for one of his students if they get scared especially Cole he came to being human not to long ago and if it was to happen he’s in danger.</p><p>Soon the officer Orion was called to get the ninja about the witness “Wu, I may finally have some good news for ya, we have a lead a witness, finally we can wrap this up” he cheered with hope. The old sensei rolled his eyes, “Cut to the chase officer”he grumbles. Orion looks to wu’s students with an embarrassed face you “better see him yourself” he gulped blushing embarrassed.</p><p>Lloyd’s POV I was sweating My heart out but hearing a lead finally it the future looked brighter. However seeing him the witness he was in shambles worse than first herd I had to fight my father, plus he had a turquoise streak in his hair making me jitter a bit. Remembering when I was possessed by Morro did he know- no he didn’t. Though he is of the same ethnicity and has longer hair. I tried going in. Two Burning cyan Looked into my jade eyes. However he wasn’t going to cooperate.</p><p>“What do you want, can’t you see I’m grieving” Kian spat at the green ninja.<br/>
There as saw his chi he immediately saw Lloyd's Future a dark one. He saw the emerald ninja suddenly turned to veg stone alongside his team. However someone else an African body clad in gold flashed across his eyes terrified. “No, no, no get out!, If I won’t tell because you’ll be turned to veg stone” he yells. Lloyd didn’t understand Thinking that kian was just ranting on. However Orion did believe him saying He Was psychic a young reiki master when he reads your chi he gets tidbits about what occurs in the future and can move energy. “Well I’ll step out Cole could hopefully get what he saw” the green ninja Sighed.</p><p>“Hopefully I can” Cole replies clad in his black and orange ninja Gi. The earth master Walks into the inside the social services room into the green chair on the left side. Staying level headed he tries to coax kian into talking about what he saw last night April 5th. After he made eye contact he saw a pitch fork scrape against his back pushing him out of the way. He immediately stood up scared Seeing the man’s scar covering him head to toe. Glowing then The vision was stopped after seeing his face terrified his eyes saw had green glow. While, He lay flat on his stomach in an alley way under a Tin roof covering. In ninjago city on a cloudless night. Kian immediately covered his mouth. Broken Kian falls apart in tears “you are gonna turn into a ghost!” He shouts. That startled Cole causing him to flinch getting off topic “ghost?,a phantom me, you’re kidding” He denied. However looking at the chances and Wu want keeping him there on the bounty especially being protective. Now the Vietnamese tween told the earth master what he saw to at least calm him, however when he came out of the room he was angry and terrified.</p><p>Back at the bounty 2.0 the earth master and sensei fell into a heated argument, “No wonder that you kept training me till I was sweating like a pig, it was because I was gonna be turned into a ghost” he spat. ‘I’m tired of this, being held down by the fear of that phantom’. Sensei immediately replied “I did this for your own protection, after seeing what happened when you went out with Kai the scar got bigger glowing Even” “that’s why I kept you as backup” the old man scolded. However Cole snapped “I don’t need your protection and I am sick of your lies”. Wu pleaded “You must remain calm or you might lose yourself, don’t forget your a team Cole brother sharpens brother”. However the thought of becoming a ghost again was too fixated in his mind. The memories of becoming a ghost looking for the scroll of airjitzu, then coming to terms with it and then on the day of the departed he became human. He turns and runs off jumping To the one mast And the next.</p><p>Now a chance he’ll becomes a-a FRIKIN GHOST he banged his fists full of worry. He sighs I need to take a walk, as the black ninja runs away. Looking back at his teammates. Zane attempted to try to make some consolidation the robot said”Maybe he’s just too traumatized and the findings, were just a coincidence”. Wu just face palmed himself “oh man if anything happened what will we tell his father” the old man grunts.</p><p>However when the ninja retired to their sleeping quarters the earth master couldn’t fall asleep paranoia and become a ghost haunts him. A gleam of green passes by the window his scar hurt painfully and it shines. The wraith However Leans in using a soul crystal to on his scar calming his mind at the same time absorbing his energy. When his head began to turn it turns invisible. Soon an electric touch caress his face on the scar “the wraith had taken an interesting in Cole after you lose this human shell it’ll be much easier as a phantom, no more pain” it whispers. Soon it a mist phased out of his window, he immediately woke up adrenaline rushing through him he saw the mist and herd it’s words Left him exposed, horrified. He couldn’t let it attack his friends any more.</p><p>He just had to stop it he snuck out onto the deck Spinning into his Black Gi though he accidentally stepped on a creaky floor board waking Lloyd seeing his friend sneaking out.</p><p>The green ninja followed tried to talk Cole out of this “Cole What’s-“ only to be cut off “Look Just let me go, I won’t change my mind” he whispers. “Man you’re so stubborn” Lloyd retorts only to see him jumping off into the night annoying the green clad ninja even more. “Oh No, Cole!” However Lloyd tries to follow him.<br/>
The black ninja immediately sees the phantom fighting young kian “He won’t turn go away you wraith” he growls swinging nunchucks filled with chi. “Really boy, well I was playing” Kian’s eyes filled with horror as the wraith lifted up her pitch fork Leaning in with her neck your soul is perfect for picking. A smile appears pushing him to run The wraith loved a chase. Until Cole saw her just as he jumped down he spins into his civilian outfit he immediately with scythe in hand pushes kian out of the way only to have his back scared severely.</p><p>Kian was fine a black eye he immediately fell flat on his stomach bruised but fine as for Cole a painful transition befell him it was Like moving On to the afterlife. His body started to turn transparent then full and flesh again it kept flashing, in and out like a static screen. Screams of pain filled the air Cole’s lime scar glowed and it grew cracking like dessert then green scar covered grew bigger covering his face Then a faint glow it was complete. He was a ghost now the wraith finally disappeared. Quickly kian turns to Cole his hand over his mouth and a brown rocky aura dissolves into the sky. He’s a ghost now and it’s all his fault Wratha has gotten him, “Cole, I’m so sorry I had to prevent this” the earth master had no response. Tears only Flowed from a depressed earth ninja. After that the black ninja fell unconscious.</p><p>The two ninja immediately parkoured back to the bounty quietly sneaking aboard the ship, and into their cabins. After that they spinjituzed into their PJS for that Lloyd felt worried about the rest about his team and how they might react to Cole’s new state. Him being a ghost again thanks to that wraith, soon also kian did he live around here so with that he just drifted into a dreamless sleep.</p><p>Next morning the ninja were woken up ready To train except, Cole he hid himself under a sheet not wanting anyone to see his ghoulish form. “Wake Up evil doesn’t sleep and neither should you” he yaps as he gets them up. Except for Cole</p><p>“Look I know we had a fight but I’ll make it up to you, by leading the-‘. ‘No! Cough I have a cold really’ he coughs.</p><p>“Hey That’s my thing, oh get up Cole” Jay buzzed giving him a tiny electrical shock. “Wait“ the green ninja screamed. Revealing to Cole’s teammates his Phantasmic form everyone stood there shocked.</p><p>Wu was furious to say the least, the elderly sensei held his head down at the earth master he had snuck out turning into a ghost, sad but at least he saved kian. However<br/>
Discouragement consumed him “I know, No real way of fixing it now he couldn’t feel the pleasure of a corporal body eating cake and fighting ” he sighs. Now he can only float, prone to water, pass through walls and possess people while maintaining his Earth elemental powers.</p><p>The old man leaned his staff into Cole keeping on poking him “now Look at what Trouble you’re in huh” the sensei retorts Kai cut In “cut him some slack he probably saved someone’s Life from that wraith”.</p><p>“Cole did Actually- that tween kian I Think” the jade eyed teen replies. Hearing this the sensei just face palms “nephew what am I going to do with you”. As punishment Lloyd and Cole had to train for an extra 8 hours for sneaking out though Lloyd tried to stop the earth master.</p><p>What was left for Wu to do was look in the scrolls hopefully for some kinda cure or anything even consoltoling Sensei Yang, he and misako look through scrolls until a recent text was bought in having symbols talking about a time. Before elemental masters the writing about their world ageless people who carried the elements in them 2 to the max sometimes 3 having what man wished it had. Ruled over by a feminine’ figure though it was difficult to access for someone with a body. Hopefully it would let Cole in, plus there was rumours about a corporeal spell to get a ghosts body back becoming flesh and bone again. Though parts were missing from the scroll. Wu travelled back summoning his elemental dragon though misako took another look at the scroll seeing it could guarded by the snake or- ;&gt; find out later</p><p>The Old man announced a possibility that there is a plausible cure in another realm but cannot be accessible by body only. Everyone stopped training now they herd everything but Lloyd looked at this not doubting his mother’s historical abilities. However this peaked Cole’s interest “how much do you know about it” he yells an arm phasing through the dummy. The sensei looks down sadly “Only a fragment I’m afraid” sighing.</p><p>###</p><p>A few months past until finally a hope came Kian offered his help with curing Cole however not much was found until a book came in ninjago’s history kian’s father’s book Called “Ninjago’s Realms and History”. The reiki master popped it down in the table.</p><p>“Here look the entire history of the realms” kian grunts the elderly duo Look back in surprise.</p><p>Wu looks at the book “You took this from the museum” glared the sensei banging the psychic on his head.</p><p>“Borrowed” sassed kian</p><p>Misako interjected “we have bigger things, like explaining this to Lou”. Kian just sighs “well, uses me as bait I tried to warn ya” Then he flipped through the pages to the one about elementra’s Realm. And could be accessed by travelling tea but little was known about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meanwhile in the realm of elementra someone got those powers and is suffering badly. When she had that power boost causing uncontrollable evocations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The essence travels far and we come upon the vessel of earth who is in pain and this realm is more Of a forest with a school on the demiplane. Guarded by demonic creATures.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After hearing about the realm and it’s accessibility, Cole was beyond excited finally he could become corporal again. However when he herd only ghost could access it this made his friends afraid seeing if that may not see him again, even with their little knowledge. So a com was put on his ear and used the travellers tea drinking the vapour. Suddenly he appeared in elementra on its grassy fields. He woke up “Wha, ok guys I’m here” he spoke floating up. “Man I Hope this earth vessel guy is willing to cooperate” he thinks”. </p><p>Kai’s POV Cole is so desperate to become corporeal again is he it worked for us when we faced Moro or Nadakan. Just hope this thing can fix it. Quick. </p><p>A the vessel meanwhile keeps see a black Teen lead three other teens, their gi’s were all dressed in black with highlights of colour, one with brown, one with white, red and blue complete with characters of their respective elements. Three were human while one was sliver with glowing blue eyes, she tries to help them get out. However she can only watch as the black teen turns to a ghost outside the temple of airjitzu. Then quick images would flash by when she got her powers boost saving her sister, confinement and seeing Adam.  </p><p>The phantom floats at the window invisible “Come on you can do this,” he tells himself, “just go in there and talk to her,” he said, clutching his fist nervously he looked at Adema through the window, then back to his reflection. <br/>He turns transparent as the sad thoughts of being a ghost enter his mind remembering when he sacrificed himself for the young ki Master Kian, turning into this phantom being again. After a long time, he was made corporeal again by an elemental vessel after repaying his debt to Yang. Now he remembers with resentment how he lost his body again as well as his powers. <br/>However, something worse happened at the temple. As he flew in, the earth phantom accidentally hit a vase full of water with lilies put there by North. The black clad phantom ninja held his foot in pain “ouch dang vase” the phantom uttered. <br/>However, Adema still had her visions. “Go away, you monster,” she cries, eyes slightly glowing gold. <br/>She relives the memories, that metal chimera comes for her and Addison however out of nowhere, somewhere she got Cole’s added power boosts, which allows her to fight it off but at the cost of her body. She cannot control it. She also sees a man turning into a man whom she cannot save. The earth symbol glows into her neck, searing with pain.  <br/>Cole was slightly offended but rolled his eyes. He couldn't let the young teen be traumatized any more; he possessed her, hopefully quelling her evocations for now. This jolt made her realize something. She was in her mindscape. She bolted awake, puffed scared, her eyes turning back to a hazelnut. <br/>She turned to see a man or a phantom. The green clad girl looks at him, her eyes glaring with a slight golden hue looking for the phantom man she tries to read for thoughts but he was invisible, trying to keep her out. However it was so hard he could only keep her out so long. <br/>“Crap this is giving me a headache,” he mutters until she shot into his mind, reading “ghost, elemental vessels, body.” <br/>Her head looks to where Cole hid. “Ok, ghost I know you are there, show yourself.” <br/>A hand covers her mouth. “Quiet kid do you want to wake everyone?” a male voice spoke. Cole made his hand as solid as possible. <br/>She looked back and she was annoyed. “Look, if you got a problem go do it in the morning, Casper,” Adema spat. She tries to wriggle her way out but as she did, slipped seeing her vase and flowers broken. North made that vase to comfort her and got her lilies from the never realm. Her eyes welled with tears as she looked at it. “That was from a friend,” Adema chokes. She looks at him. She’d had enough. “I don’t wanna be haunted by a ghost!” She felt a painful stab in her neck. “Argh! The dang earth magic,” she yells. <br/>Cole tries to quell it by putting his hand in it.  She just looks at him, scared. “It’s gonna be ok,” he said, trying to keep it together. She just looks at him with an unreadable expression on her face as the pain stops. <br/>She walks to her bed. “Now when I wake up it’ll be just a dream. A stupid dream. Good night Casper,” she said, narrowing her eyes. Pulling the sheets over herself, trying to forget everything and trying to sleep. <br/>However this only made the black clad ghost become more ticked off as he immediately swung the sheets off her. She looks back at him, unimpressed. Adema immediately looks around for the phantom but when she sees him she had a lot to say. “Why’d you have to be so annoying phantom? I said in the morn-“ she retorted. <br/>“Well this isn’t something you can wait for till morning,” he said floating overtop of her with his arms crossed.  He looked at her angrily, only fear was in her eyes covering them. She crossed her arms over her head and chest hiding. <br/>“Get out!” Triggering a crystallized barrier around her bed. Green crystalline jaws sat between the girl and phantom one triggered through pain and defence causing the earth Mark to hurt her more. Yellow cracking down her body. It seared through her soul. </p><p>Though the phantom wouldn’t let her pain take her down.</p><p> </p><p>The girl just looked at the phantom’s slightly transparent form phasing through the green crystals, his arms crossed and his brow furrowed. She just turned  away from him. Tears in her eyes. “Just go away I have enough troubles please, or I will banish you” she said clutching her neck. The mark burned brightly. <br/>The ghost boy hated that threat. “Not very intimidating, kid.”<br/>She ignored him.<br/>“Sorry, that was harsh. Look I just wanna help,” he responded, “I can teach you to control it,” he said.  <br/>“How,? Will you” she asks. He looks hesitantly at the ground “How?” her questions growing impatient. <br/>“There is a way but you won’t like it because- I’d have to possess ya, just clear your mind” he sighed as he looked at her with a sorrowful face. <br/>“What! I have to?” She freaks then remembers her mark.<br/> “look kid, it’s the only way just trust me”  just before he went in. <br/> “ Well, what do I have to lose?” she conceded, and paused briefly. “Ok, just no funny stuff.”  The girl just closed her eyes tightly. <br/>Adema immediately lies down in her bed sheets,  revealing a body with mocha skin, short golden pants and green bra top. The girl had also had a yellow mark a circle with a cross in it <br/>     Cole blushed at the sight.  The jade crystals began to illuminate her body.  “Um, are you ready then?” He was not used to anything like this <br/>“Let’s go, Casper my body isn’t open all night” <br/>    His spectre slowly drifted towards until it disappeared through her. The feeling was like a static charge coursing through. Suddenly, she could feel the energy being released.  There was a mild tremor in the floor beneath her, and instantly the stabbing pain in her neck dissipated.  Then she could see his form drift out of her again.  She was shocked, “How did you? . .” <br/>“Well, it seems to me you were, well, having a suppression of energy” he said stretching his spectre body. He looks down at her again then quickly turns away blushing his green scar slightly glowing. The ghostly man turns slightly invisible.  He felt like he had a corporeal body for far too long even though it had only been a few months.  What made it worse was the fear that he might never have a body again. He thought of the warmth of flesh and bone, and all of the pleasant feelings that a body could have.  He had to tell himself to not think about those things too much.  For that he immediately cut to the chase so Adema knew why he was here <br/>“Look, Kid, I just want to get a corporeal body back, and you’re kinda the key, according to Master Yang.  And if you help, I can help you control your powers too,” he said sticking out a translucent hand. <br/>The girl was instantly taken back to when Headmistress Riyah mentioned Cole’s name.  She had said that he would send deathly ghosts to their realm to scare and possess the students. “Riyah warned me about you, she said not to trust you. Plus,  you haunt my dreams though Adam said you'll help argh just get out” she stresses </p><p>“No, I’m desperate I need your help to stop being in this situation besides, you are being manipulated by that witch!” Shouted Cole. <br/>Adema tried to open her mouth to say something but nothing came out to sass back. She was cornered and something was off with Headmistress Riyah but she couldn’t place it, maybe that’s why she was put in this situation to quiet her. “Fine ninja phantom, you win,” she sighed annoyed.  <br/>“Ok, we’d have to be outside for-“ Cole said but was immediately cut off with rain coming knowing rain could ‘kill’ his spectral form he had to teach Adema inside. </p><p>The phantom just sat down motioning for Adema to come over however the girl wasn’t so sure but a certain familiarity overcame her. <br/>“Come on kid,” the ghost said, surprising her. <br/>“Ok, Ok I am coming. Yesh, Casper” she sassed. There she saw a similar teen of her dreams who haunts her dreams. When she got a better look at him now calmer. He seems to resemble that teen whom she can’t save always turning into a ghost, then back into a human, then ghost again or well she may have been astral protecting into his realm memories. She looks at him hesitantly wanting to get this burning question off her chest about the boy in her dreams. “Did you get turned into a ghost and go back again after you arrived at yang’s temple? Because I think you’re the boy haunting my dreams” she asks. Catching Cole off guard his eyebrows raised in surprise. </p><p>“How did you know?” Threatening her. Grabbing his sickle. Starting to shake the room.</p><p>Adema was scared. “You promised to help now- it’s the scar, that stupid green scar and black gi you- you wraith,” she yells, sassing him. The ghost could only watch as the girl whom minutes ago was curious about him was now afraid.</p><p> “Well I argh, won’t get your body back!,” she yells. “For that I won’t hold up my end of the bargain, Casper”. <br/>Unknowingly that fight has caused her mark to glow even more thus the crystals in the room were reacting, ready to shoot the source of the evocations. Or at least send out waves for it. Soon a mist from the glowing jade was sent out and Adema, saw the crystals starting to glow. “Big guy you better get outta here,” she whispers.</p><p>The ninja phantom thought it was her wanting him to leave. “Oh no I can’t go out in rain or water it decimates my spectral form!” he snaps back. An earthy aura glowing. Then he notices her mark glowing like magma. She points upwards the black clad ghost then sees it. He tries to go within her to stop it. However a turquoise mist falls over the duo. The earth master looks around tiredly trying to fight the what was coming tiredness in his eyes however, he gave in after he couldn’t stay awake. As for Adema she just let the sleep take her quelling her powers. </p><p>Then her door opened, revealing a motherly figure, “Dear, earth master, look at you, asleep on the floor as a ghost so helpless,” the figure laughs.  However her eyes fell to Adema. “Careful child being a part  of the cursed realm is dangerous, choose your side wisely in this demiplane” she whispers, floating a blanket on her. </p><p>However, over ear com noises could be heard, “Cole, Cole are you-“ another voice was cut off, fizzling out sounding masculine and robotic.  After picking it up, she squashed it under her navy blue boot. She walks off to her office, meeting her assistant jinn. The acolyte carried a giant green sword, had light red robes, orange skin and a tail of smoke. His name was Adam.</p><p>Adam writes at his desk in his library by a candle as the figure comes in, “Oh it’s you, Riah. What now?” he snubbed the cleric. <br/>Riah only asks him to absorb the phantom earth master in the jinn sword. <br/>His ears drop down, flames burning dimmer, as he looks at the sword. “Are you crazy?”he whispers. “You know what this sword of the jinn did to them, plus sacrificing another realm” </p><p>He points a finger at her, ready to put her in the jade sword. However reality sank in and he knew he had no choice though there was a slim chance the vessel of fire Agni could be walking around. “Well, if Agni saw or heard any of this, imagine the consequences.” </p><p>Riah looks at the jinn, thinking about that possibility. “Well, you’re just trying to get out of it again. If you don’t Chthon is dead.”</p><p>“Heck, don’t ever bring the Nadakan’s son into this!” He leans back shaking a fist. However, it only reveals two arms unlike most jin, who have four. No matter what he could do it was a losing battle in this library of tree root shelves. Thousands of books decorated his walls. Then he finally looks at his sword knowing what he must do. <br/>The jinn takes the sword and floats to Adema's room. He was in a very sour mood about the headmistress ordering him around. “Do this, do that, make sure you collect that, or...” he mutters angrily, “Chthon…” His life hung like a thread. The jinn grips his sword by the hilt, his eyes glassy. He remembered the time when he could grant his master's wish. </p><p>Then he saw Adema's door. He peeked through the keyhole and saw  her asleep. He held his dynginn blade tightly, knowing its history and how in the events of Skybound Cole was in the sword. However, doing that would break Adema's heart knowing she was bait. He looks at it angrily remembering those events. “No, I won’t,” he whispers. Though the consequences were heavy. </p><p>Seeing Agni’s fire, he immediately went back to his room worriedly using the excuse that Agni was there. This frustrates Riah a lot.  Though she knew he could be charmed like the blood master gaining more elements.</p><p>                        *  * *</p><p>When the two woke up, Adema rubs her neck. The pain was lessened through the symbol. She immediately looked around to see what happened, and saw the ghost snoring away, his dim light enveloping her.  She blushes slightly. Finally the phantom wakes with a start. He opened his eyes, seeing her face, seeing her mark was calmer. </p><p>“Don’t worry guys I’m-trapped.” The ghost tried to speak through his earpiece and his eyes glowed like a star. What happened? He looks at the crystals and Adema’s mark, putting two and two together. She was unknowingly bait and he should’ve listened.  He looks down angrily at himself. “Look I’m sorry I should’ve listened to ya. I shouldn’t have doubted you.” Frustrated, he bangs his fist. How will he get home now?</p><p>Meanwhile, Zane the titanium ninja tries to contact his brother in arms with Pixal trying to reboot the system. The silver robot hooks it up to his energy plate only receiving static.  The ice master had a grim look on his face saying, “No contact, Cole’s gone .” He sighs. </p><p>“ What!” Everyone shouted. “How?” Fearful for the earth master’s fate in an unknown realm. </p><p>“Who!? Who crushed the ear piece? If I knew who it was I would...” Lighting emanating from his hands. Now that his best friend was trapped he only took one round of traveller’s tea. “Why am I gonna” however his feet were tripped by the water ninja.</p><p>“Woah, calm down, Jay,'' said his girlfriend, picking the lightning master up,  a solemn look on her face. Kai looks up at the static screen “I just hope he’s not freaking out. He’s most grounded of us all,” the fire master said.<br/>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First meeting pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meanwhile for Cole he is freaking out after realizing he’s stuck and the Elementals vessel, Adema is trying to calm him down. Well considering what happened to him the past few months. Now he was pretty upset.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now we see what happens to cole in this realm of elementatar, dealing in this weird plane and school like place.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cole immediately flew past the elemental vessel, looking for a way out. “Wait, calm yourself, you might trigger something again or I might,” Adema yelled however the dim phantom fazed through the door. He wasn’t thinking clearly. “I seek her out and this is what I get. Damn realm, damn ghost body, stupid witch, she’ll get it,” he mutters. His fists clenched ready to make lava. However, Adema really didn’t wanna do this. She saw him head straight for the headmistress' room, especially at 3:00 in the morning. Fearing that he might recklessly do something stupid, Adema uses her psychic powers to hold him back. Hopefully she could quell the earth master. “Stop, please, you’re not thinking straight,” she yells. Her eyes glimmer with a blue glow trying to hold him until he calms. This was no dream she could wake up from. Cole sees the glow encase him. The earth master tries to move, grunting towards the door he looked at, his frustration turned to sadness looking at her sadly. His phantasmic body started to disappear, caught in his melancholy. His dark eyes turn back in sorrow, all glassy. However, the doorknob starts to turn and the girl releases her hold startled eyes turning hazel with a glint of gold. Time starts to move slowly, she feels the cracks. Out of instinct Cole notices immediately, possessing Adema, scared that he might be seen. He calmed the Gaia mark. Immediately Adema faints. Soon waking up in her blue mind scape her eyes a gold The jinn came out of the room shocked to see Adema’s sleeping body. It wasn't normal for her to be out this early. The tanned genie then noticed her mark, it had a greenish glow. Then he had to see her eyes. The eyes are a big indicator for possession. Adam had to know if she was ok, not possessed by any ghost, like Morro. When he finally looked her hazel eyes were an abnormal green. Though Adam knew this was a double edged sword she needed to wake up. “Adema, focus on me it’s gonna be ok, just use your powers to jolt him out,” the jin spoke trying to get her attention. No reply. ——- In the girl’s mind she was woken to see the earth master in her psyche. Cole looks at her, finally relieved that he wasn’t seen but Adema was tapping her foot. He rolled his eyes knowing she wasn’t happy, but he was afraid he couldn’t get home. “Ok, Buster, what happened? Just give lemme know when you fly in,” she chastised. Cole glares at her. “I was frightened, I just- do you know what it’s like not seeing your friends?” He yells, clenching his fists. She nods and sighs, looking back at her evocations. “Yes and no, Casper,” she looks at him, “ever since I was put in that room I could see my friends only when they visited! I couldn’t even feel the sun on my face.” The girl sits down frustrated at that memory waiting for him. A damsel in distress, she was anything but that. He looks at her, eyebrows arched. “So I do know,” she sighed. —— Cole finally looks at her hugging Adema but steps back a wry smile forming, he wanted to cry but couldn’t. However a voice interrupted the two. It was her spirit guide snake, Goldy, eminentating from the tattoo on her back. The darkness of the night, in Adema's psyche is lit up by the golden serpent guide. Encircling the earth ninja with a mistrustful glare her eyes gleamed like lava. Her back Was filled with Unfamiliar symbols often decorate her back which is the spell of animism. Like any snake she has alternating arcs, pushing from where her body bends then encircling her prey like a king cobra. Her cent is like the mind, the golden she-serpent smells of minerals, freshly mined from the earth. She even hisses like the sacred flute. “Who dares possess Adema?” Goldy hissed. The earth snake immediately looks at the ghost up and down. She noticed it was the guy who cleansed her, calming the Gaia mark but also scaring her. The black ghost got out his scythes immediately running to Adema . Goldy engulfed Adema in her coils. “Let me go, he won’t hurt, ya” she said. The serpent looks the ninja up and down. “Your kind trapped my kind, imprisoning us in the tombs, failing to defeat the Great Devourer, now you take Adema? Be careful,” she hissed. The phantom looks at the snake fiercely. Encircling him, hissing like a flute, fangs were revealed that reminded him of the Great Devourer and the villains it created. He tries to keep his brave composure, but missing ninjago made him give in to fear. Cole finally snaps, tears flowing down his face he dropped his scythes, crumpling down in an agonizing ball. “Fine I just want a body,” he whimpers. The golden serpent looks down at him eyes full of mistrust, “Fine I crave a body, I wish to be human again! I hate being a ghost twice in my life, I just wanna have a body, the flesh and blood... I long for it,” Cole vents his lungs out. However a mistrustful Goldy looks at him and turns to Adema. ——- “You’re gonna wake up now” she booped. Turning to Adema,“ if anything happens to you, I’ll swallow him”. However her feet were tied by the end of her tail. Soon Adema awoke, Cole floating out of her body like green steam. While Adema wakes as if from a nightmare, looking around only to see Adam sitting in his chair. The ghosts immediately look around seeing the jinn and immediately “so explain why, the earth master possessed you and you headed to your mother’s room” Adam glares. “Then his eyes circled to the earth master, do you have anything to say about this earth master,” Adam said, trying to keep his cool. He was very much annoyed by the two teenagers. Adema tried to defend Cole by saying that, “He’s trapped and can’t get home.” However the jinn shook his head at her. Giving Adema a serious stare, he then eyed the jade sword belonging to nadakan. “If you two don’t cooperate this ain't gonna be nice, you earth master must teach Adema to control her powers, or at least quell them, deal?” Cole immediately looks at the jinn remembering nadakan all too well, he looks into Adam’s eyes and heads straight for him, “Look jinn, I have had a seriously bad time here, and just wanna go home. Now I’m gonna be stuck here on the threat of the soul sword, I just wanna go-“ he yelled his heart out. However Adema’s voice interjected “Enough, I know already as for you Adam we only just met, but he’s helped me stop the parasitic earth mark, when he possesses me” The jinn’s eyes went to pin pricks, immediately jumping in surprise, then upon hearing that he knew he had to confess what happened earlier. He sighed “look earth master, the Headmistress Riyah sorta, wanted me... to kill you. I couldn’t do it because if that happens Adema would get sick again and Chthon’s”. He turned away from the duo, hating what he told them, knowing it would hurt their relationship badly. Cole looks at Adema then back at Adam, unsure how to feel, however he knows he has to trust Adam if he wants to get out alive. “Fine, I trust you, since I have no choice,” he grumbles, he rolls his eyes. He turned invisible, finally phasing inside of Adema. Adema finally feels sleep overtake her, she flops back onto the couch with Cole safe inside his hiding place. Finally Adam looks at Adema “My, the things you get yourself into” he whispers pulling a blanket over adema. —— ——- —— However that trusted farther figure and mentor, will face Riyah again as jinn floats to his room a dim glow giving off by his smoked tail. The jinn walks straight, for his room which is a tiny silver lamp up on a Broken maple shelf. With books and cobwebs with some spiders though inside the lamp made up for it, inside the lamp was beautiful a fitting room to sleep in that’s outta the Arabian knights. However he was herd by Agni, her ears picked up, “This is going to take a lot of restraint on, the earth master now, he better get out if he knows what’s right” he groans. Then Agni immediately opened, Riyah’s room Telling her the news, after that Riyah couldn’t sleep.😴 Adima wakes up on her stomach, seeing the ghost over her looking at her curiously, seeing her back his hand moved slowly up it until he notices two familiar golden scythes and a golden snake in an inward spiral. When she immediately takes notice Adema rolls onto her back blushing, surprised and embarrassed, “Ever heard of keeping hands to yourself” she yelled. Cole’s head immediately looks upwards in response, blushing in embarrassment to her sass. He immediately folded his arms, leaning in slightly to adema, swirling around. Cole squints his eyes, “then tell me, why do you have a tattoo, two of the scythes, on your back! With a golden spiral snake!” He Hisses. Folding his arms, with a serious look on his face. The serpent reminded him all too, a fire serpent he defeated in the past. ———— Adema, was at a loss, all she knew was it was her spirit guide “My spirit guide, Goldy” she choked, turning her head not understanding the scythes. However the girl rubs her back, thinking back to the memory of her earning her tattoos as a young child though the scythes she never got. “Does this have anything to do with you?” The fourteen year old asked, turning to the phantom with an expectant gaze. Cole’s face was distant as a mountain’s cave, he just floats for a few minutes then grunts, “Look, Adema those are the scythes of quakes, one of the four golden weapons, and that snake’s powers are highly sought after by specters to become reanimated” he spoke. “Do you know anyone with simple powers to the golden weapons?”Cole turns to her. Adema could only think of one person North, she didn’t want to answer his question “I know one who has blizzard like abilities, but I don’t know him personally” she gulps. The ghost only looks on in annoyance rubbing his temples. Then tries a different approach. Looking at her sighing, shaking his head , “Look Adema I understand you’re trying to protect your friends, I need to use your body”. Cole nodded, folding his arms. Trying to get his point across. She felt as if she was being used by this ghost, though Adam told her to trust him but it kept the pain at bay. This must be the payment, for this as Addison quotes ‘everything has a price’ accepting that. Adema’s glassy eyes turn to the black ninja’s, “Look, fine, on one condition that it’s by my consent” she replies, blushing, her face turns away from Cole. The ghosts look at her understanding that her body was possessed by him . Two of her tears streaks down her face, was this the price? She immediately closes her eyes feeling the aether absorbing into herself lastly feeling the gentle words “Close your eyes” and with that Adema is asleep. Slowly breathing, heart beating. Invisibly the phantom hugged her in his non corporeal arms. However, outside swift footsteps were heard, running to the door , panicked breathing accompanied with fear and a hint of anger. The door handle swings down opening into the study, seeing adema in a meditative state with a green aura emitting from her. An emerald aether covering her in a strangely, nurturing embrace. Riyah immediately opened the door panicked, her hair was still out in a wavy mess. Her porcelain skin wet with tears, she bursts open the cedar door, Riyah’s kimono swaying this and that. “Adema! there you are!” Riyah yells shaking her head desperately holding Adema’s possessed body “No, No this cannot happen, I’m here child” she cried. ‘Phantom, get out of my daughter’s body!’ with that she furrowed her brow angrily Her hand glowed a white then stuck it inside her daughter’s body, giving her more pain than relief disrupting Raya's searches for Cole's within Adema, but it wasn’t long before the headmistress found her. A satisfied smile crosses her lips, feeling the phantom’s aether in her grasp, though adema awakes to the event shocked in what she is seeing. Cole’s ghost was immediately split from her body, he reached out for her to grasp onto but her hand faded through. Suddenly a ruddying brown crystal was seen, and immediately was gonna absorb Cole but instead Adema stopped Riyah’s hands. Her eyes welling with tears of betrayal and conflict but the Gaia mark overpowered her. The ghost was held in a psionic field while the quartz floated over to him, however in a last ditch effort Adema got the crystal had effect on her memories, at least trying to pull it away from Cole. With this she fell unconscious, leaving Cole time to escape. He tries to lean closer fearing the worst “A-Adema” he stutters but Riyah’s figure looms over him as he disappears, turning invisible. The unconscious 14 year old was scooped up, taken back to her room. Riyah was hopeful that she wouldn’t come out, after the door was locked. To assure that Adema’s memories were changed in that, she put Adema’s real memories into a ring making sure she stayed in the earth room to heal. Instead saying that Cole was a predatory ghost, out for Adema’s flesh and that night, ready to pounce, clamming her soul however Riyah’s intervention saved her. From being his object, stealing her powers, the loss of her virginity and purity. —————— Meanwhile when Cole searches for the ring however he’s caught, though he’s outta sight after obtaining the ring, he flew too adema. Only to be stopped by Riyah, no whisper crossed her lips, only a knowledge on what to do. She simply puts her hand out for the ring, however the ghost passed through only to be caught by the neck. She glared down at him, gesturing for the box but he refused. Only then she let him go, only to have Adema have to be woken up and him banished out her window scared. Like if she never knew him, only fear, “Stay away, I have enough to deal with, so go away!” She cries that The ghost barely attempted to get her to snap out of it but failed. When he fell down, he landed atop North who saw he was in need of help. However just as he was gonna say something, Riyah made some hand gestures with the tattoo going white then sent him back to ninjago. Landing inside the bounty, though turning invisible as of what happened trying to process everything that happened, landing inside where his friends were an unhappy ghost.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>